Medio azul
by Sabaana
Summary: -Prometo intentar no ser un maldito estorbo. Sé que no está en los planes de nadie quedarse un sábado a la noche de niñera, mucho menos en los tuyos.- Regalo para Bubbles of Colours


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que puedas reconocer pertenece a J.K Rowling.**

**Regalo para Bubbles of Colours de el reto Amigo secreto, del foro Retos de Harry Potter y más.**

_**Medio azul.**_

Se despertó a causa de un fuerte ruido. Hacia minutos se había dormido y le costaba despegar los ojos para así saber qué pasaba. Escucho al viento soplar fuerte, la lluvia golpear en su ventana y sobre las tejas del techo y se sintió más tranquilo, se arrebujo aun más en la cálida manta y se preparó para dormir de esa forma especial que solo se logra en noches de tormenta. Sus ojos se cerraban nuevamente cuando sintió un ruido y luego otro ¿eran golpes? Se incorporó rápidamente y sentado en la cama pudo sentir su corazón martilleándole en los oídos ¿Quién seria a esta hora? ¿Habría ocurrido algo malo? Se levantó y bajó sin pensar las escaleras, con el miedo a cuestas, casi paralizándolo.

-¿Quién?-Gritò mirando fijamente la puerta.

-James- respondió una voz tranquila, aun así, Teddy sintió que su corazón se paralizaba ¿Y si algo le había pasado a…? Ella.

Primero la vio a ella, luego de abrir la puerta con desesperación, empapada de pies a cabeza con algunos mechones de cabello pegados en su rostro, un rostro que a todas luces demostraba su enfado. James se encontraba a su lado sujetándola de un brazo e igualmente empapado en el rellano de su puerta. La sensación de alivio se extendió sobre todo su cuerpo comenzando por su estómago, aunque el corazón seguía tratando de recuperar el ritmo.

-¿Nos dejarás pasar ahora o tendremos que esperar a que te decidas?- Si, Lily estaba enfadada, ahora su voz y sus palabras se lo confirmaban.

Teddy se apartó para que pudieran entrar, ella paso por su lado sin siquiera mirarlo y fue directo al sofá donde se sentó mientras se despojaba de unos zapatos altos, luego se masajeaba los pies y soltaba insultos por lo bajo.

-Creo que es un buen momento para que alguien me explique qué está pasando. Por si les interesa estaba durmiendo y pretendo seguir haciéndolo.- Teddy miraba a uno y otro mientras hablaba y ya se le estaba agotando la paciencia.

Lily se volvió y lo miro como mira alguien que quisiera utilizar sus ojos como armas letales, para luego seguir con sus masajes. James se aclaró la garganta y un poco incómodo hablo.

-Te explico rápidamente porque estoy apurado- Teddy levanto sus cejas interrogante ¿quién diablos se aparece en tu casa aporreándote la puerta para que cuando le abras te diga "estoy apurado"? Presintió que la noche iba a ser larga y no pudo hacer más que suspirar.

-La pequeña bruja que ves aquí, salió de casa sin permiso y ya sabes que nuestros padres no están, por lo tanto, está a mi cargo. El hecho es que no puedo llevarla conmigo porque tengo una cita con Harriet y tu casa era la más cercana así que…quédate con ella.

Teddy abrió los ojos alarmado- Espera James ¿no sería mejor llevarla a tu casa?-

-Es que Albus no está y si la dejo allí volverá a escapar. Por favor Teddy, se que aquí estará bien- _No imaginas cuanto,_ resonó en la mente de Ted. James miro su reloj y pensó que tenía que salir de allí rápido si quería llegar a tiempo. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y mirando hacia Teddy habló- Puedo contar contigo ¿no? Y tú, no seas molesta, que no es tu turno de estar enfadada- dijo apuntando con su dedo hacia su hermana y tratando de ser intimidante. Ella solo rodo los ojos y luego se miro las uñas.

_En realidad, no, no cuentes conmigo_pensó Teddy mientras lo veía salir por su puerta y dejándolo solo con ella. Luego del sonoro "plop" de la desaparición solo quedó entre ellos el silencio y la sensación incómoda de no saber cómo empezar una conversación. Teddy la miraba. Ella fingía que lo ignoraba. Así eran las cosas entre ellos. Así había sido siempre ¿no?

-Entonces…- comenzó él apoyando sus manos sobre otro sofá, quedando frente a ella. Intentaba comenzar una conversación agradable y superflua para romper el hielo.

-Prometo intentar no ser un maldito estorbo- lo interrumpió ella- Se que no está en los planes de nadie quedarse un sábado a la noche de niñera, mucho menos en los tuyos.- seguía sin mirarlo directamente, con sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho y el ceño fruncido.

Teddy sintió algo en su pecho removerse, hubo un tiempo, no tan lejano, en que ella lo miraba y sonreía. Sacudió la cabeza intentando no pensar mucho en eso.

-Parece que olvidaste de que estaba durmiendo. No interrumpes ningún plan y no, no eres un estorbo- No pudo evitar ser un poco rudo en su respuesta, pero cuando ella se digno a mirarlo, agradeció haberlo hecho.

- ¿Lo dices en serio? Yo creí que desde hace meses soy precisamente eso para ti- había tantas emociones en su voz que ella no podría haberse decantado por ninguna. Odio, dolor, rabia, reproche, ¿anhelo? Se odiaba y lo odiaba. Y también odiaba a James por dejarla allí. No quería enfrentarse a esa situación, a él, a ella misma, por lo menos no así, no por error, no con él con cara de dormido y ella, toda mojada.

Se apresuro a contestar sin siquiera pensar en lo que decía-Sabes que eso no es cierto, solo-

-¿Puedo usar tu baño? Tengo mucho frio y me gustaría tomar una ducha- volvió a interrumpirlo y quiso zamarrearla por maleducada, pero solo inspiro sonoramente y asintió con la cabeza.

Ella se levanto del sofá y se dirigió apresurada al baño. Seguía mirándola, estaba cambiada ¿más alta tal vez? ¿O el cabello más largo? Decidió que las dos cosas. Además estaba vestida con cuidado y maquillada con esmero, luego le preguntaría adonde fue esa noche ¿alguna cita tal vez? Merlín, ¿por qué se sintió tan feo pensar en eso? En ella de esa forma, seductora, intrigante, con algún estúpido mirándola embelesado (porque no había otra forma de mirarla, estaba seguro), sonriendo alagada con cada idiotez que él diría. Cerró los ojos con fuerza y suspiro, estaba parado como un tonto mirando en la dirección en la que ella había desaparecido y pensaba cosas que no tendría que pensar. Esto estaba pasando de castaño a oscuro, se conocía y lo peor, tenía miedo de sí mismo. Se encamino hacia la cocina y puso a hervir agua para preparar té dejando la magia relegada, quizás ella tendría hambre y ponerse en movimiento le aclararía un poco las ideas.

0o0o0o0

De haberlo planeado no habría salido tan bien, lo sabía. Tantos meses esperando secretamente verlo, encontrárselo de casualidad por el Callejón Diagon o en la casa de Andrómeda y jamás sucedió. Y ahora, había salido de su habitación con ganas de no pensar en nada que no sea divertirse, ir a la fiesta que daba Zabinni en su casa, bailar como loca, incursionar en el mundo etílico y tal vez desaparecer en algún recoveco oscuro con el dueño de casa. Todos sabían que estaba loco por ella y a ella le bastaba conocer de primera mano lo bien que besaba. Y justo ahora el mundo se digna a conspirar para terminar de nuevo frente a él, o peor aún, frente a su puerta. Bueno, no fue así como lo imagino, sino precisamente al revés, quién golpeaba su puerta era él, quién atravesaba la noche oscura y tormentosa era él, quién pedía perdón era él. Maldito sea el destino. Maldito sea James y Albus. Y maldito él por no hacerlo.

No importaba que estuvieran en pleno verano, la lluvia era fría ya que había bajado mucho la temperatura y le caló hasta los huesos al no tener ropa adecuada para un aguacero. Realmente necesitaba una ducha con agua caliente y poco importaba que también fuera una excusa para aplazar esa conversación, la que se debían desde hace tanto, la que él le debía. La verdad es que ella poco tenía que explicar, los hechos hablaron por sí mismos, fue él quien dejo de aparecer en los lugares en que ella estaría, muy casual ¿no? Ser un maldito gryffindor ya no era lo que solía ser…Y ya que estaba, ella era Slytherin, antes muerta que rogarle, que dejarle ver cuánto la afectaba. Bueno, allí, en su ducha, tallándose el cuerpo con fuerza, con un odio que no sabía donde nacía, con los ojos brillosos de lagrimas contenidas, tuvo el fugaz pensamiento de que ser Slytherin tampoco es lo que supo ser.

0o0o0o0

No podía estar quieto. Una insana ansiedad lo carcomía. Ella estaba ahí, llenando todo su espacio. Usando su baño. Podía imaginar cómo se desvestía, como su piel se erizaba por el cambio de temperatura, como miles de gotas adornaban su cuerpo y espuma, mucha espuma. Su sangre se espesaba y la respiración se aceleraba. Eso no podía estar pasando, no después de lo que le costó alejarse. Era la hija de aquel a quien podía casi considerar como padre ¿Por qué no podía verla como a una hermana, aunque sea una prima? ¡Merlín, tenia diecisiete años y él una década más! Se apoyo despacio en la pared cerrando con fuerza los ojos, resignado, evitando la creciente necesidad de destrozar algo.

Un chirriante sonido le indicó que el agua había llegado al punto de hervor, desde su lugar dirigió su mirada a aquel portarretrato medio escondido sobre la chimenea que mostraba una y otra vez como Lily corría, él la alcanzaba levantándola en sus brazos y la arrojaba sobre el lago cercano a la Madriguera. El mejor verano de su vida, sin duda. Tenía el cabello azul, como siempre que estaba alegre. Si tan solo hubiera podido controlar aquello, de alguna forma disimularlo, fingir que todo era como siempre, podría recordarlo con más alegría. Ceder a los impulsos no siempre es positivo. Besarla, aunque fue la mejor sensación de su vida, no fue una buena idea. Repetirlo incontables veces mientras la acorralaba en cualquier momento y lugar casi lo lleva a la locura. Aun hoy, sigue peleando con el poco de cordura que le queda para mantenerse firme en su decisión, para no enredarla en una relación sin futuro.

Sintió que el agua dejaba de caer y se apresuro a preparar el té, deseando aparentar con acierto ser maduro e imperturbable.

0o0o0o0

Tenía que recomponerse, de alguna forma salir entera e indiferente de aquel baño convertido en refugio. Solo serian un par de horas, luego no lo volvería a ver y todo seguiría como siempre, él con su vida, ella tratando de construir una. Pero mientras lo hacia se dio un pequeño lujo y entre las toallas limpias y dobladas (seguramente Andrómeda había estado hace poco por allí) busco su olor hundiendo su rostro en ellas. Casi podía sentirlo, perdido entre el perfume a limpio.

Secó su ropa interior con magia y cuando disponía a secar el resto vio una de sus camisas y un par de shorts, quería ponérselos y así lo hizo, estuviera mal o no, poco importaba, estaba segura que lo que no terminó de quebrarse unos meses atrás, lo haría esa noche. Por eso mismo, nada le importaba. Los shorts se le caían, eran demasiado grandes así que solo se quedo con su camisa y al verse al espejo sonrió. Si él podía ignorarla vestida así y con el pelo mojado, no había más que decir.

Al salir vio dos tazas de té y una bandeja llena de pasteles en la pequeña mesita que había entre los sofás (definitivamente una mujer había estado allí. Solo deseaba que fuera su abuela). Él levanto la vista alertado por el chirrido que siempre hacia esa puerta al abrirse y entonces ella obtuvo lo que buscaba, una mirada cargada de deseo y algo cálido que le acariciaba dentro.

0o0o0o0

Inevitablemente el silencio vuelve a extenderse sobre ellos, es de madrugada y desde afuera cada tanto se escucha las pisadas y voces de quienes pasan por la acera. El sofá de dos piezas es demasiado grande para Lily y el de una está asfixiando a Ted.

-¿Ya has pensado que harás ahora que acabaste Hogwarts?-

-¡Oh, sí, claro que lo he pensado! Mudarme sola, ir de fiesta en fiesta, dormir de día, vivir a base de comida italiana y tener un thestral de mascota.-

- No quieres eso, te conozco.- Teddy sonreía divertido

Lily abrió los ojos sorprendida y con aire ofendido le dijo-¡Por supuesto que sí! Y yo en tu lugar no estaría tan seguro de conocerme. Realmente, quiero decir.- Pudo ver como su sonrisa desaparecía. Pues, lo sentía por él, pero no podía evitar decir esas cosas.- Pero tengo claro que todo eso no va a funcionar, así que estoy pensando en otras cosas. Cosas como estudiar una carrera, seguir en casa de mis padres e intentar conseguir un marido, ya sabes.

Él miro interesado un cuadro espantoso con manchas de colores sin sentido y ella supo que no tenía nada que decirle. Por si le quedaban dudas, seguía siendo un maldito cobarde. Y ella una de esas estúpidas que se enamoraban de la cobardía, aun cuando esa sea la causa de andar por el mundo con el corazón partido en pedazos.

El té sabía bien, la conversación a poco. Tenían que decirse muchas cosas, pero callar era fácil, aunque resultara incomodo. Tenía que decir algo sin estropear la pequeña tregua, pero es imposible cuando el cerebro tiene la consistencia de un puré ¡Merlín! ¡Ella solo tenía una camisa! ¡Suya! Maldita manipuladora.

-No me preguntes porqué pero esperaba que estuvieras en mi graduación, una vez lo prometiste.- Sonreía con esas sonrisas quebradas, que solo trasmiten todo lo contrario de lo que pretenden. Se pasó la adolescencia haciendo gala de su fortaleza pero nunca pudo fingir frente a él, no por mucho tiempo. De a poquito derribaba cada una de sus defensas y no tenía que hacer nada, solo bastaba su presencia.- No hacía falta que me llevaras flores, mucho menos que me besaras frente a todos. Solo esperaba verte sentado entre mi familia, orgulloso de mi.

¡Demonios! ¿Cómo podía decir eso, con tanta tristeza cuando hace segundos era toda una mujer fatal? Iba a volverlo loco, de eso estaba seguro. Era tan débil frente a ella que en un minuto solo quería arrancarle la ropa y en otro romperse un brazo por ser el culpable de su dolor.

-Simplemente no podía, estar entre ellos, aparentando ser alguien que ya no soy, porque lo que éramos se rompió. Lo rompimos. Ya no queda nada de la camaradería que había, de la amistad, la complicidad.- La miraba directo a los ojos, queriendo explicarle a ella, a él mismo- ¿Sabes lo que tu padre significa para mí? No puedo explicarlo, pero no lo necesito, tú lo sabes ¿Y aún así te preguntas porque no fui? Bueno, significa tanto para mí que no puedo mirarlo a los ojos. No cuando siento que quiero llevarme a la cama a su hija constantemente. No cuando ya lo he hecho.-

Pudo notar como su mandibula se tensaba junto al resto de su cuerpo. Las cosas no estaban mejorando, de eso podía estar seguro.

- ¿Y qué hay de mi? ¿De lo que yo siento, de lo que yo quiero? Ni siquiera te has detenido a pensarlo porque estás demasiado ocupado compadeciéndote. Realmente es muy triste que hayas salido corriendo la mañana siguiente a causa de la culpa, he intentado ponerme en tu lugar, tratar de entenderte, para no odiarte. Pero no creo que te hayas puesto a pensar en lo que yo sentí al despertar y no verte. Al no saber qué hacer con ese dolor que nacía entre mis piernas, con todo ese amor que no sabía que tenía y que también dolía. Al temor constante de que mi madre descubriera mi falta, nuestra falta en mi rostro. Al pensar que quizás, habría posibilidad de estar embarazada, porque no te tomaste la molestia de explicarme nada.- La misma voz que explotó de indignación término en un susurro, apagándose al recordar como todo perdió el brillo desde ese día.

Vio cada una de las pesadas lágrimas caer hacia el piso, sin que ella lo tuviera en cuenta. Un pozo profundo se habría hacia dentro del él mismo, y el proceso escocía. Bien, lo merecía.

Sintió la rabia recorrerlo. No, no había pensado en lo que ella había sentido, por lo menos no los primeros días, estaba demasiado atormentado, arrepentido como para hacerlo. Hasta que se cruzo con Albus en el Ministerio, estaban hablando banalidades y de repente "_Mamá y papá están un poco preocupados por Lily y la verdad es que esta muy rara. No sé cómo explicarlo, pero casi no sonríe"._Y desde ese día la culpa era ambivalente. Culpable por probar lo que él mismo se había prohibido. Culpable por dejarla sola, por tomar la vía fácil y rápida. Y así fue como las excusas se hicieron corrientes en cada cumpleaños, cena o ganas de juntarse de los Weasley donde ella estuviera. Demasiado trabajo, mucho cansancio, enfermedades recurrentes y dolores de cabeza que jamás se iban.

Podía mentir, podía fingir y podía vivir día a día como si nada hubiera pasado. Sacarla de su mente cuando le impedía hacer las cosas cotidianas y recordarla una y otra vez en las noches ardientes y solitarias. Solo una cosa no podía hacer, cambiar el color de su pelo a gusto y placer. El maldito cambiaba solo, pero la gran parte del tiempo era castaño claro. Una parte de él sabía que algo andaba mal, que no estaba tan bien como creía, la otra, más poderosa lo ignoraba. Sin embargo, en algún lugar detrás de la culpa, siempre pensaba en ella, como un gran interrogante que no se resolvía. ¿Qué sentiría, que pensaría ella?

Ahora lo sabía. Si, dolía. El corazón y el orgullo al darse cuenta que había sido un idiota. Qué aún lo era.

Ella lo miraba a los ojos sin hablar, inmóvil y resignada. Nada bueno saldría de esa conversación, lo sospechó desde el momento en que James se apareció frente a su puerta y ahora podía dar por confirmada esa sospecha. ¿Dónde estaba su Teddy? ¿El que la molestaba, la hacía enojar, la cuidaba, la celaba? ¿Aquel que se pasó todo un verano rozándola como al descuido, con la mirada fija en ella, perturbándola? No pudo haberlo imaginado, sabe que fue real, de otra forma no podría llevarlo impreso en la piel como lo hace. Y es por eso que quién tiene en frente le duele tanto.

Soldado que huye sirve para otra batalla, así dicen. Pues, entonces, es hora de emprender la retirada, antes de que le robe todo, antes de que no deje nada.

La ve levantarse del sofá y el también lo hace, sabe que pretende irse, pero él no quiere que lo haga. Nota sorpresa en su rostro y algún atisbo de miedo. _No voy a hacerte daño, pero tampoco voy a dejarte escapar._

Sus palabras solo quedaron en su pensamiento, pero de alguna forma ella las adivina. Quiere salir de allí pero él le corta el paso. De repente vuelve a sentarla en el sillón con brutalidad, se arrodilla ante ella sin soltarla de los brazos, ejerciendo presión.

-Déjame ir.- Le grita con rabia.

-No.- Le contesta él con calma.

-¿Por qué?-

-No quiero que te vayas.

-Te odio.- Le responde bajito, derrotada.

Su desprecio muere en su boca cuando atrapa la suya. No entiende ni cómo ni porqué pero él la esta besando. Un extraña emoción crece desde su estómago y se pregunta si es felicidad o tristeza. De repente siente su lengua rozando la suya y ya no puede recordar que estaba pensando.

Teddy la besa ansioso, como un desesperado, asalta su boca con urgencia como si quisiera tomar todo de ella. La rodea fuertemente con los brazos recostándola sobre el sofá, mientras ella deja escapar un gemido provocándole ganas de gritar eufórico. El beso cambia a uno más suave y profundo. Él piensa que nunca ha sentido en su boca un sabor más exquisito. Desliza sus manos por su cintura y su abdomen que la camisa al subirse ha dejado al descubierto. Su piel sigue siendo tan suave como lo recuerda y su cuerpo adolescente perfecto. Su propio cuerpo despierta al letargo que se autoimpuso y casi no puede controlarse. Su respiración se agita y todo su cuerpo esta sudado. Se anima a bajar en su recorrido y explorar su parte más intima cuando siente que el ambiente baja algunos grados hasta convertirse en hielo. No ha dejado de besarla, pero ella casi no le responde y advierte que está llorando. Sigue despacio con el beso y la abraza suavemente queriendo reconfortarla. Lo que antes ardía ahora se sume en niebla y puede sentir su angustia como propia.

Se miran a los ojos con transparencia, con sinceridad. Solo ahora ambos se percatan de cuanto han sufrido, de cuanto se han extrañado. Ella solloza con tristeza, mientras él tiene los ojos acuosos y un nudo en su garganta lleno de espinas filosas. Pasa su mano por su cabello rítmicamente intentando transmitirle seguridad. Ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar, pero él puede adivinar la suplica en sus ojos y ella en su mirada, promesas.

Lily se sentía agotada como si cada una de las emociones vividas en esas últimas horas fueran kilómetros de caminata. Sus ojos se cierran y aunque lucha, no puede impedirlo, quiere seguir prendada de su mirada y protegida en sus brazos. Finalmente se abandona a la pesadez de sus parpados y queda dormida. Teddy reposa su cabeza en su pecho mientras pequeñas y tímidas lagrimas caen desde sus ojos.

0o0o0o0

Despertó al sentir que era apoyada sobre algo más cómodo y amplio que donde estaba anteriormente. Abre los ojos tratando de enfocar y lo ve de espaldas abriendo las puertas de un gran armario. Antes de que volteara vuelve a cerrar los ojos y finge dormir. Luego siente la forma de la cama cambiar por su peso y una manta que la cubre. _No te vayas, duerme conmigo._ Grita en su mente pero sigue tiesa y con la respiración pausada. Él acomoda despacio ese cuerpo largo y desgarbado a su lado, de frente, mirando su pecho que sube y baja suavemente. La sensación que lo recorre es liberadora, como si hubiera dejado ese sentimiento angustioso de culpa y remordimiento fuera, en la tormenta. La certeza de que nada puede ser mejor que ese momento y el sonido suave de su respiración van adormeciendo su mente poco a poco y justo antes de cerrar los ojos la ve mirarlo con la mejor de sus sonrisas.

Cuando Teddy se duerme, ella voltea mirando hacia el techo mientras repasa una y otra vez lo que aconteció hace tan poco. La quietud y el silencio de la habitación son interrumpidos por pequeños picoteos en la ventana, donde divisa la silueta de un ave. Se apresura a llegar a ella con temor a que lo despierte. Su piel se eriza al abrir la ventana y sentir el aire fresco. Desata rápidamente la pequeña nota de la pata de la lechuza y a continuación esta sale volando hacia la oscura noche.

_Teddy:_

_No puedo ir por Lily esta noche. Luego de que amanezca dile que se aparezca en casa o viaje por cualquier medio._

_James._

_P/D: Te debo una._

Salta de alegría intentando no hacer ruido, sintiendo que ama a James como nunca. En lo que queda de noche, no tendrá que preocuparse por él. Vuelve a la cama despacio y se tiende sobre ella a mirarlo, repara en que su pelo ha cambiado de color, a ese azul intenso que ella adora, el mismo color que tantas veces llevo ese verano.

Pasan los minutos y ella sigue observándolo hasta que siente sus parpados pesados nuevamente, se deja llevar por el sueño con la certeza de que Teddy, su Teddy no va a desaparecer cuando despierte.

_Como dije más arriba esta pequeña historia fue pensada y escrita con mucho cariño como regalo para Bubbles of Colours, quien pidió un one shot sobre esta pareja en el Reto "Amigo secreto" del foro creado por ella, Retos de Harry Potter y más._

_Realmente espero que te guste Connie, si no como ya dije, me tirare al río. Espero que vos y las chicas del foro puedan disculpar mi abominable tardanza y no quieran desterrarme!_

_Y aquí esta, luego de mucho esfuerzo y un par de dolores de cabeza, lo he terminado y subido. Una parte de mi lo odia, otra aún no se decide a quererlo. Así que si llegaron hasta acá podrían compartir sus criticas, sean buenas o malas. Necesito opiniones!_

_Quiero agradecer a__Almendroide__por betear una parte de esta historia y por ayudarme con ella._ Te adoro Javy!

_A__Egg Dupont__por darme otra mirada sobre los personajes..._Si te fijas, Victoire no aparece! Así que no, no fui mala con ella.

_A__Elianela__por demostrar gran interés en la historia y por depositar tanta confianza en mí._El titulo está dedicado a vos, no lo olvides :)


End file.
